The present disclosure relates generally to the field of lighting assemblies or lamp fixtures, and more specifically, to the field of aimable or directable lighting assemblies.
Directable lighting assemblies used to provide lighting in vehicles, such as automobiles, and in other environments, are generally known. Typically, the lighting assembly is attached to another object (e.g., an automobile), and includes features that enable a user to aim or direct the lamp in a variety of directions. Generally, such lighting assemblies may rotate about an axis or pivot about a point.
In one type of such devices, to allow pivoting of the lighting assembly, the lighting assembly includes a spherical body that is held by a complimentarily shaped socket. The diameter of the body, in part, dictates the profile of the lighting assembly. A front portion (i.e., the exposed portion) of the body often houses a lens. The socket often contacts the rear of the body at multiple contact points, creating frictional forces that hold the lighting assembly in place. Some lighting assemblies may have continuous contact between the body and the socket over a portion of the exterior of the body.